In a known contact arrangement of the above kind described in German Published Unexamined patent application No. 31 36 354, the parallel contact bridges lie closely together in the vicinity of a spring cup and contact overlays. As a result, if diagonally opposite contact overlays of different contact bridges are welded together with the fixed contact parts when the contact arrangement is opened in a scissor manner, a connection of the fixed contact parts can remain via the central parts of the contact bridges.
A more reliable opening for unfavorable welding conditions when using double contact bridges was described by German Patent No. 22 53 918. However, in that known arrangement, the contact area is not fully utilized due to the relatively large spacing of the two contact bridges from each other. Furthermore, the known arrangement is not suitable for automatic production due to the lateral introduction of the cocked contact bridges into slots of the spring cup. In other words, the contact bridges cannot be inserted in the longitudinal direction. In addition, the mobility of the contact bridges relative to each other is only limited.